Murdoc's Dirt little secret
by FuckedUpWorld
Summary: Murdoc has been hiding somthing but what? Murdoc/Oc
1. Angelina

2-D, Noodle and Russel were searching in Murdoc's room while he was out. Murdoc took Noodle's games. They search murdoc's room.

"Noodle can we please get out of here. Murdoc will kill us if he found us in here."2-D said sacred out of his mind. Noodle shakes her head no. Russel opens Murdoc's closet door and sees a box with the name Ange written on it. He gets curious and takes the box down. Noodle and 2-d look in the box with him. He puts the box on the floor and opens it. 2-D pulls a pic out of Murdoc doing one of his faces while hugging a beautiful Italian Girl. The Girl has curly dark brown hair that is shoulder length , Bright green eyes and she was wearing a long white dress.

"How come we never seen Murdoc bring this girl home? We always hear or see but not this one."2-D said looking at the pic. Noodle shrugs and pulls a locket out with the name Angelina.

"You know this might sound crazy but what if Murdoc was in laugh?"Russel said but then they laugh."Yeah right." They continue looking when they hear Murdoc coming. They hid.

Murdoc walks in dropping his empty vodka bottle on the ground and he sees the box on the floor he walks towards it Closing the box. "How did you get all the out here?" he said putting the box back in its closet. Murdoc Throws something on the floor and leaves. Noodle,2-D and Russel all come out from hiding.

"Damn that was close."Russel said.

"I know tell me about." 2-D said

"I wonder who the girl is."Noodle said. They get her game and leave Murdoc's room without him knowing.

At midnight there was a loud pounding at the door .Murdoc groans and throws some pants on. He gets in the lift and rubs his head because of a hangover.

**"**Who the bloody hell is here at this hour?!"Murdoc heading to the door."Stop banging I hear ya!"he opens the door and his anger face is gone.

"Angel?" Murdoc said surprised.

"Hey Mud."Angelina said smiling.

"It's been10 years since I last saw you. What have you been doing?"

"oh I've been writing. You see. "she began and Murdoc lets her in and as she is taking off her coat she continues "I'M wanting to write a book about you're the GoRiLLaZ. I remember you liking quiet places so that's why I'm here."

Murdoc grins. "Yeah my Dad forcing me to do music paid off I gues. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes please."

Murdoc hurries to his room, grabs a bottle of wine and hurries back almost falling and he sits next to her with two wine glasses and pours them."Grape wine your favorite."

"Thank you" she sips some wine.

"So Angel do you still work at the Porno store?"

Angel sighs"No mud. You know I hated that job because men were always flirting with me and eyeing me."

"yeah but if you didn't work ther I would of never have met you."

"That's true. I should getting going "

"Wait how about ….i don't know…..staying here for the night?"

"Sure I'll just tell My boyfriend ryder I'll be home tomorrow."

"Boyfriend?"Murdoc tries to scream out at her like he does to 2-D. He takes a big swig of vodka and he thinks' I'll kill him!'


	2. Beelzebub

In the morning Russel walks down with his Girlfriend Clair and he sees Angelina making breakfast and Murdoc Eating breakfast. Russel doesn't remember the girl but then he does. It hits him harder then a car.

"Ange"

"who?"Clair asked

"Ange the girl in the pic i was telling you about."

"That's her?"

"Yes."

"She's pretty"

"Yeah but your beautiful" Russel said and Clair sighs. Russel looks at her. HE hugs her from behind and kisses her head.

"Did I do something?"he asked

"Boyfriends say their girlfriend is beautiful. That's their job. Duuuh." Clair said and Russel sighs and sits next to Murdoc and then Del walks down with His girlfriend.

"So Murdoc who's the princess?" 2-d asked Murdoc smiled and smokes.

"That's Angelina. She's a Goth."

"She doesn't look Goth"

"That's because you're here face ach"

Angelina severs them breakfast and heads to her room and puts on black jeans, a black shirt that's stained with what looks like blood, and puts on eyeliner. She brushes her hair down strait and removes the wig she was wearing and short black hair that covers her left eye and the tips are spiked and she has red highlights in her hair. Murdoc hugs her from behind.

"Do you think we fooled them?"he asked hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, you do know i can't keep hiding like this. They will find out."

"It's been ten years. They will never find out. Trust me."

"How do think they will react when they find?"

"IF they find out Luv, IF" Murdoc says kissing her head. And he hugs her."How's Robby?"

"Our little boy is doing well. He killed a cat the other day."

"That's my boy that's my boy. Robert Beelzebub Lucifer Niccals, My Little demon. I want to see him when we get back to the U.S.A. "

"Alright. Besides he'll be happy to see you again."

"I can't wait."Kisses


	3. Labor

**Warning this chapter will have swearing, drinking, drugs and sex. If you do not like then skip to the end. Thank you**

Murdoc and Angel sit drinking Vodka and laughing like idiots. Murdoc gets up and gets another bottle. He hands Angel another bottle. She takes it and drinks like there is no tomorrow. Murdoc sits back down and Angel smiles and kisses him.

"Not now luv, Were drunk off our asses."Murdoc said sitting her down off of him. She frowns and lies on him

"Please muddy"

Murdoc sighs and grabs a condom."Alright fine" Ange removes her shirt and lies on the bed Murdoc gets on top of her and kisses her neck. Angel moans and Murdoc grins. He bites her neck and licks the blood up. Murdoc removes angels pants and smiles at her.

"You're not wearing any underwear. You naughty girl."Murdoc removes his pants and briefs and he then slips on the condom.

"You ready?"

Angel nods and he sticks it in and she gasps. Murdoc thrusts fast. Angel moans loud and bits into his neck. Murdoc grips the sheets tightly and trust more. Angel moans his name softly in his ear.

He moans as well trusting more. Angel cums but Murdoc isn't done yet. He flips her over and she rides him fast. Murdoc moans and Angel throws her head back in pleasure.

"Murdoc you in there? We need to talk."Russel called from outside the Winnebago. Murdoc sighs and angel gets off of him and Murdoc puts a towel around his waist and opens the door.

"What?"

"Del's girlfriend has gone into labor and all of us are going."

"How can del even fuck? He's a ghost."

"I don't know but we need to get going….now."

"Alright alright."Murdoc closes the door and gets dressed. "Sorry luv but we need to get going."

"Why?"Angel asked

"C.C has gone into labor and Del wants us there. Why I have no idea. Just get dressed babe."

Angel sighs and gets dressed and she pulls some pot out."you want a quick hit?"

"sure"

Murdoc spokes it quick before everyone gets in his Winnebago. They drive off to the Hospital and Angie keeps her self in the bathroom taking a rubs her stomach thinking of another little baby.


	4. Writer here :)

**Hello its me Number one Gorillaz fan here. I love all the reviews i get for this story. Keep them coming. IF any of you have an idea for this story then please tell with a pm or in review. if you have a facebook then like my Gorillaz page. IT's called Fans of Gorillaz and if you a have a Tumblr then like my Tumblr page gorillazisgreatdottumblrdotcom ** **Thank you :)**


End file.
